Blood in the Amazon
by blackfire93
Summary: Chalie, Jean, Scott and Storm go looking for a mutant and find what they all think of as a monster feeding off of two human males when they arrive. However this monster has feelings and thoughts and is in every sense of the word as human as they. Will the monster find love and acceptance or will it only bring about death? And what is the monsters name?


**A DIFFERENT ONESHOT:**

 **The girl is a healer, panther feral and a vampire like mutant she is ageless has no name that she remembers and for the past 70 years has been living in the Amazon Rainforest.**

The wind moved the trees around me causing my almost ankle length black hair to float in its presence as I kept my gaze solely on the two pale men who were stupidly walking through my territory. I inhaled their scents and felt a shiver go down my spine at their mouthwatering smell, I felt my muscle's grow taunt as I pulled myself together rolling my shoulders back I lowered my body even farther into the rough tree bark that I was sprawled across. Two minutes later they were right where I wanted them and I sprang twisting my body sideways so I slammed into both of the knocking them on their backs causing dirt, twigs and leaves to go flying. Their heads slammed into the hard rock's behind them with a wet crunch that had me salivating. I grabbed the first one and used my left hand to keep his useless head out of my way as I bared his neck to my view and then sank my teeth into his flesh. I purred my body rumbling with pleasure as the metallic moisture cascaded over my tongue before coating my throat and finally started to sooth the itch that her need for blood caused.

When his body no longer had anything left to offer I let it drop and picked up the second guy, halfway through my feeding I felt four more people enter the clearing. I knew it wasn't the natives, they knew not to enter my territory. It was a part of the deal I had made with their ancestors. My protection and ability to heal their wounded when they needed it in exchange they had foreign people sent or rather herded in the direction of my territory, whenever they should cross paths. I heard four sharp intakes of breath and one female whisper with horror, "She's an animal." I ignored them as I finished my meal, once the second body was also drained I let it fall uncaringly as I drew myself up to stand at my full height of six feet my long black hair and the panther fur wrapped around my chest and lower body all that covered me from their horror filled gazes. I could feel the slowly cooling blood run down my chin as I swallowed my last mouthful finally crushing the itch for blood that had tormented me, for now anyway. I licked my lips gathering the blood on them, not worrying about the blood that had already ran down my chin and beaded down my throat before mingling in the panther fur that covered my chest. I tilted my head just as the breeze picked up again blowing my hair away from my face giving them a full view of my crimson eyes with my silver pupils.

My sharp canine teeth which I had barred at them in silent warning and the fresh blood that was drying on my sun kissed and dirt covered skin. After looking them over I give them a verbal warning, "Leave." My voice rough and raspy from having been at least forty years since I had last used it to speak and not growl. After delivering my warning I walk to a nearby tree and climb it before settling down on one of the branches for a pleasant afternoon nap. However as I closed my eyes I felt my body began to move without my consent and immediately I snarled loudly as I grabbed the branch I had just been laying on and ripped it off the tree hurling it towards the freaking red-headed woman who had her arms outstretched towards me. I knew she was the problem, after all living over a thousand years as I had and you learn these things. I twisted my body and landed un-harmed on the forest floor, now most people would have chosen that moment to run away from the fight that most likely was going to be with all mutants however this was my territory and no one was going to make me run from it or them. I ran towards them as one of the men had blasted the branch with a laser beam from his eyes I stayed low to the ground but never ran in a straight line as I used the forest around me taking on the four strange mutants that had landed in my territory of all places.

As I circled them I noted their power and weaknesses, the white haired woman had weather manipulation, her weakness was she had to concentrate hard which left her vulnerable to any physical attack. The guy with the laser beam vision had to have his hands up to his glasses to use it and without his glasses or his arms would undoubtedly be useless. The red headed woman seemed to be a lower level telekinetic she seemed to have trouble using her powers and she was weakening by the minute. The guy in the wheelchair seemed to be a pretty strong telepath I could feel him trying to get past my many mental barriers which other telepaths had placed in my head, in exchange for other things of course, his telepathic ability was all he had and if he was in pain he would undoubtedly be un-able to concentrate on it. Finishing my evaluation I lunged at them and the fight was over within five minutes, the man and the two women were down and out for the count with broken bones and blood loss. I drew myself up to my full height once again as I walked towards the man in the wheelchair ready to either break a bone or two or just knock him out when the scent of dangerous weather pulled at my nose.

I turned and started to walk away, I got as far as two hundred feet before turning around and walking back to the man in the wheelchair and the three as good as dead bodies. I sighed as I noticed the smell of fear and desperation from the man in the wheelchair as he attempted to touch the red head who was lying closest to him, doing so caused him to fall out of his wheelchair which then fell on-top of him. I walked over to him and stood above him arguing with myself as I stared into his icy blue eyes that held fear, desperation, anger and confusion. I crouched in-front of him and then reached past him pushing the wheelchair up and away from him. I could see in his eyes he feared that I would kill them all and while that pleased my beast nature I felt a bit sorry for him, being so helpless unable to fight back, unable to help his friends or family whatever the three mid-adults were. I reached out and pulled him up into my arms like I was holding a baby instead of an adult male, my one hand behind his back and the other beneath his butt supporting him as I stood up in one smooth motion. I let his voice settle my nerves which were heightened by the fresh blood I had just consumed, the adrenaline that was still pumping threw my veins and the weird feeling of being around living people that weren't my prey or in any way connected to me, choosing to ignore his words as I sat him down in his wheelchair.

I shut him up with a slightly bloody and dirty finger to his lips as I sniffed the air to make sure of what the incoming weather was before I used my other hand and pointed to the sky while I spoke, "Hurricane." Was all I said before I lifted up the unconscious guy and the white haired woman and tossed them over my shoulders before running to one of my many cave's of residence this one however had the most room and dozens of tunnels that would kill your from their dead-ends, sharp cliffs and labyrinth like maze. I laid them down unceremoniously on the dirt floor in what I called the main room which was a huge three hundred foot long circular room with dozens' of tunnels heading out in every direction then I turned and ran back to where I had left the guy in the wheelchair and the red head. I heard him talking to his unconscious companion moments before I entered the sizable clearing we had fought in just moments before. I heard and smelt his relief at my presence as I walked out of the woods towards him I tossed the red head over my shoulder and took her back to the cave with her companions before going back for him. I crouched in front of him so we were looking at each other eye to eye then I held out my hands the rainforest wasn't made for his wheelchair and the weather thanks to the weather witch was now growing dangerously closer.

However I didn't want to spook him too bad, he smelt nice and he had a soothing voice so I didn't want to have to hurt him. He hesitated before moving forward as best he could and I scooped him up in a princess hold I gave the wheelchair a look over and saw that it could be folded so I leaned down and set him on the ground while I folded his wheelchair before I handed it to him and then re-scooped him up in my arms running back to the cave as the wind started to whistle loudly. I ran as smoothly as I could so I didn't jar the guy to badly we just made it inside the cave when there was loud roar from the skies and all the trees started to shake anything loose went flying into the sky. Upon entering the tunnel that would take us to the main room where the three others were I stiffened taking in a deep sniff as I realized that the musk I smelled was from the guy I was holding. Unsure as to why I hadn't recognized the scent earlier I took a side tunnel to my personal room and sat him on my bed taking his wheelchair and placing it on the floor before putting a hand to his face and whispering, "Charlie?" I asked curiously. His icy blue eyes narrowed a bit as my voice reached his ears before slowly realization began to dawn on him. "Myth?" He replied, I grinned a childish grin barring my teeth in my joy, "Charlie!" I replied hugging him burying my face into his neck and inhaling his scent.

After several seconds of hugging I pulled back nearly bouncing with all of my pent-up energy, "Hungry?" I asked wanting to make sure that I took great care of him. "A little, however I would like to see my companions first." Charlie replied I nodded and set up the wheelchair before helping him into it as the tunnel pathways were smooth and would be easy to navigate a wheelchair through. I pushed him along the tunnels taking care not to go to fast and avoiding the bumps and ruts as I pushed him into the main room where the other three began to wake up. I heard their groans and muffled curses as I pushed Charlie into the main room and then went off to pick some bananas from the fruit garden I had growing in one of the tunnels. The vegetation grew well as there was a natural hot spring in the center of the huge cavern and the dirt floor was untouched by the poison out in the world. The fruit grew bigger and sweeter in here and all fruit grew, apricots, peaches, bananas, watermelon, nectarine's, mangos, pineapples, oranges, apples and every other kind of fruit I liked. After looking everything over I grabbed four bananas a watermelon and several peaches putting them in one of the many baskets I had woven over the years and walked back to the main room. I felt a weak push to the left and arched an eyebrow at the redhead whom I felt the need to kick for even trying to assault me in my place of residence. However Charlie took care of it as I handed him the fruit basket before I stepped back and leaned against the cave wall simply taking in Charlie and ignoring the other three moaning lumps of bleeding flesh that I couldn't care less about.

About an hour later Aki the youngest son of the leader of the tribal natives that lived around my territory hollered my name from outside of the cave. Immediately I dropped a mumbled goodbye to Charlie before running down the tunnel towards Aki. I was busy healing the natives and as using my powers drained some of my strength gained from the blood I drank earlier. I had to stop twice to drain a nearby large animal before I healed all of the natives who thanked me and offered me their usual unnecessary gifts of clothing and weapons which I took with a nod of 'thanks' before leaving their village and heading back to the cave. I found four poachers before I returned and drained them dry before tossing their bodies into the fire they had started and continuing on my way. When I reached the cave I could hear Charlie talking as I walked silently up the tunnel towards the main room I stopped hidden by the shadows as I watched what was happening in the main room. Charlie seemed to be in pain as he looked on the wounded and broken bodies of his three acquaintances and I didn't want that so I walked up to him and patted his left hand twice before starting towards the white haired woman first. I could feel a faint wind and a fragile physical shield try to stop me but it didn't faze me as I crouched down next to the white haired lady and then looked at Charlie who was looking at me, "For Charlie." I said loudly so they all heard me before I reached down and took the mangled remains of her left hand in mine.

As I was feeling over stuffed the loss of energy from healing the three idiots was something I was quiet willing to let go of, in fact I could heal about eighty more people and still not need to feed. _"That's what I get for being a glutton."_ I thought as I finished healing the guy having already healed the red head woman I was done. I walked towards Charlie and saw his glance at his people, my hand and then his legs as I walked over towards him and crouched in front of him willingly holding out my hand. "Charlie?" I said, I saw him hesitate for only the briefest of moments before he took my hand I began to heal him. After he was healed and they all had their stomachs full I motioned for them to follow me and I took them back to the place they had arrived to find me. I planned on just leaving them there when Charlie asked me to help them get back to the jet. I blinked before shrugging and scenting my way back the way they had come to find a large empty field that smelt of metal. Having done as Charlie asked I left them in the field and decided to walk the edges of my territory until I grew tired. About a year later I decided to finally move on from the forest and went and told the leader of the tribes, they knew better then to try and control me instead they just had me heal their sick and wounded and old so they were physically only in their late twenties giving me a feast in the form of a dozen poachers of whom I ate nine to make up for my lost energy although I was still hungry.

Three had escaped the natives and I knew the other three were somewhere in the forest hiding or possibly just running for their lives so I kept an eye out for them intending to eat them should I come across them again. I started to leave my territory before deciding to visit the cave that I had met Charlie in again one last time, there I found to my surprise two people. Charlie and a strange male who smelt like honey, pine and danger his natural musk smelling animalistic like my own making my whole body tense. _"Charlie."_ I thought happily although I remained cautious around this new male in my territory, although really it wasn't mine anymore. I gave Charlie a kiss on the cheek as I circled around him, keeping the stranger in my point of view at all times. "Myth this is Logan." Charlie said introducing the stranger who growled in my direction, quiet enough so humans couldn't detect it immediately I snarled back letting him know this was my territory until I left it and I was the alpha here. We glared at each other as we quietly fought to make the other one back down, we were pulled out of our silent fight by a cough from Charlie who spoke to Logan in an amused tone of voice, "I thought we agreed to be polite Logan?" To which Logan growls a little but mutters a hello in a deep husky voice that caused a shiver to jolt through me. I tilted my head as I gave Logan a slow very open look over before reaching his darkened feral looking eyes that told me exactly what he was thinking and wanting, the same thing as me.

"Logan." I said with a nod, his name coming out husky with a tinge of wildness. I could smell the primal lust that was being excluded from both Logan and myself just barely containing myself and only going so far as to do so because Charlie was here as well. Speaking of which, I turned my gaze onto Charlie, "What are you here for?" I asked, I saw and smelt his surprise, probably at the fact that I had talked something I had begun to do increasingly more of after he and the other three had left a year before. "I was hoping you would come with me back to my home. It's a school for gifted kids and you would be a welcomed addition to our family." Charlie said. I felt my eyebrow raise, "Tell the whole truth or nothing at all." I told him firmly crossing my arms over my chest. It took a few hours to get the full truth out of Charlie but when I finally did I decided it couldn't hurt to get out of the Rain Forest for a while however, "You do know I'm still going to need to eat blood right? And my main supply is humans." I asked Charlie as the three of us walked back to the jet. I smelt Logan's surprise at that sentence and I saw Charlie pause a bit so I came to a full stop, "Listen I can't live without blood and if that's going to be a problem I don't have to go with you." I told Charlie seriously. I knew he was thinking however the scent of one of the trappers that I had let escape me earlier filtered into my nose and I inhaled it deeply before turning to face the place he was hiding. "Myth." I heard Charlie say sharply I ignored him as I lowered myself into my hunter's crouch and began to move slowly in his direction.

I focused all of my attention on the scent of his fear, anger, confusion and lust, careful not to spook him I waited until I was a hundred yards away from him before I dropped to the ground using one hand to push me up as I took off in a sprint. Leaping into the air I came down right behind him, flushing him out of the woods, the scent of his panic and adrenaline like a drug as he turned and ran out into the clearing as I chased him from behind like a cat toying with a mouse. _"Let's see what Logan thinks of Charlie's offer now that he's seeing the real me hmm?"_ I thought as I at last stopped playing with him and jumped him snapping his neck with a quick movement before keeping my eyes on both Logan and Charlie I bared my teeth and sank them into the soft flesh. My eyes going half mast as the sweet ambrosia filled my mouth and slid down my throat. I finished him quicker then I had as my body still craved more and not drinking Charlie or Logan had proved to be a bit of a strain on my control. Finished with the body I let it drop to the ground an empty shell, I ran my tongue over my canine teeth and across my mouth catching the last few drops of the precious liquid. I saw them both staring at me, I could smell Charlie's repulsion however Logan's scent was neither repulsed nor fearful he seemed to have enjoyed my little hunt. I tilted my head keeping my eyes locked on his and then we were off running, no destination in mind, no thoughts no questions, we were just running to where for what reason didn't matter as we ran through the rainforest that had been my home for so many years. The full moon that night was the only thing that bore witness to our first mating and our marking of each other as mates.

We ran with no destination or words, mating, hunting and play fighting with each other, the world and everyone in it had no hold on us. Time was meaningless until one day my scent changed and Logan and I knew without a doubt that we were going to have a cub. The world seemed to drop back in place around us and he asked me to go New York where Charlie lived and had the school for mutants. "What about my feeding habits?" I asked as we held hands walking towards where I smelt a village. "You need blood to live simple as that." Logan replied firmly causing me to smile and our travel halted as we had a very hot make out session. When we finally reached the village Logan used a tourists cell-phone to call Charlie to come pick us up and we sat under a tree while waiting to be picked up. "How did you and Chuck meet anyway?" Logan asked me as I leaned back into his chest his arms clasped around my stomach resting on my small baby bump. "When he was just a child his parents took him to the rainforest to study the culture of one of the tribes. I met him there and we became friends however his parents discovered some…tales about me and grew worried when their young son spoke of my existence so after two years they left the rainforest. I nearly forgot about him until his scent gave him away." I replied comfortably closing my eyes as the cool breeze played with my hair and brushed across my face and body. Just before I fell asleep I couldn't help but give thanks to my parents and everyone else who had made me into the person that I was. It was because of them I had finally found my mate and was getting ready for the next chapter in my life. A chapter I had never thought I would ever reach, one with a real family.


End file.
